Behind these G r e e n eyes
by LilyEvans-heart-JamesPotter
Summary: Lily Evans had always hated James Potter for 7 years. When a sudden threat of her family getting killed if she can't solve a puzzle, She needs to get help. For James. What happens when she see's that hes not who she thought he was? JPLE. oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything exept Veronique, Saffon and Cat.

A/N: Sorry It's so short. I was bored so I had started this story... Please Review about the (very) short starting, and if you want fill out this form, to be a character in the story!

be a Character

Name (Characters):

Year:

House:

Friend, BFF, BBFL, Ex-boyfriend, Ex-friend, Enemy, ect:

About:

Looks:

Persons Boyfriend/Girlfriend –If having one-:

"Lily Isabelle Evans!! Get your arse down here Now!" I heard my mother call. I sat up on my bed and pushed the red hair out of my Jade eyes. I sighed. Today I was going back to Hogwarts, for my 7th and final year. I found it hard to believe it had been 7 years since I first got my letter and had gotten sorted into the Gryffindor house.

I had made my mark at Hogwarts as the all-around, prefect, popular Lily Evans. When people described me they would say Perfect' or Smart' or Pretty'. Ask a Slytherin and they would say Mudblood'. Stupid gits. They call muggle born people Mudblood, for they were born into a muggle family instead of a wizard, pureblooded family. My sister, Petunia Evans, hated me as much as the Slytherin, Severus Snape hated me. Petunia hated me because I was a witch all together. She hated anything abnormal.

Petunia had light blonde hair and large, in my opinion, funny looking blue eyes. She had a long neck, as I compared to a giraffes neck, and was as skinny as a twig, for she pretty much starves herself. She is engaged with a man named Vernon Dursley. He was a great potato of a man, probably being able to be a great goalie for hockey, but he wouldn't have to move to block the ball- he is big enough to block the whole net. He had beady black eyes and barely any neck at all.

Lovely couple they seem don't they?

I put on short shorts and a bright green tang top, that brought out my Jade eyes. I ran downstairs with my suitcase and wand in hand, kissed my mum goodbye, glared at Petunia for a minute or so, then disappeared to platform 9 & 3/4 .

I steed onto the platform and looked around for my friends, Cat and Saffron Williams and Veronique Leontine. Cat and Veronique were twins, except for Saffron dyed her hair blonde while Cats was still dark brown. There hair was down to there waist, and they both had sea-blue eyes.

Veronique had jet-black hair and silver eyes. She was considered a player, for she had never had a boyfriend for a long time, for she kept meeting new people, and liking them. She was also a seer.

I turned and was suddenly grabbed by 2 girls 3 inches shorter than me, wearing all green and one red. "Lily!" They cried out. "Saffron! Cat!" I said back, grinning like a mad woman. "We knew you would get it." Cat said "Get what?" I ask in confuse. "The head girl badge!" Saffron said enthusiastically. "You did get it right?" Cat made sure. Typical Cat. Saffron was always hyper, as Cat was too, but Cat was more down-to-earth and in reality. "Yes! I wonder who the head boy is.. I hope its McKinnon's!" I said back. McKinnon's was my long time crush, since 4th year.

" Oi! Evans! How was your summer?" A jet-black haired boy with hazel eyes asked me. "It was fine without you, Potter!" I snapped back. That was James Potter, my worst enemy. I hated him with all my guts, when he asked me out everytime he saw me. I waited for him to ask me again, but all he said was "Ok then. See you in the compartment." And walked away. Saffron, Cat, Veronique and my jaws were as good as on the ground "I think he forgot the Evans go out with me?' part of his talking's…" Saffron said. We all nodded in agreement. "Lets go find a compartment" Veronique suggested in her strong French accent. We all walked into the nearest compartment. "so any cuties this summer?" I asked. "oui, oui!" Veronique said loudly. "Would have never guessed..." Muttered the twins. Everyone knew that Veronique could get any boy she wanted. It sometimes got annoying by her boasting about it though.

"I did. His name was Bill Beasley." Saffron said, with a dreamy look on her face. "They broke up when he made a move on me though." Cat said. That had wiped the look off Saffrons face. "Stupid bitch" The twins chorused. "Its so weird how you do that." I said "Do what?" They chorused. "That." "What?" "THAT!" Me and Saffron yelled. "oh. We are going to stop this year" They promised us. "You did it again" I pointed out.

"Damn!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I messed up the last chapter. Saffron and Cat are twins, and Veronique isn't a twin. But right now I don't feel like fixing it.. so I'll get it right in this chapter!

I do not own any of this except for my characters.

Me, Saffron, Cat, and Veronique all had gotten dressed in our robes, when we heard the door open of the compartment. "Hello ladies!" Sirius Black said, walking into the compartment and sitting next to Veronique, putting a arm around her. Veronique, making a disgusted face, said "If you don't get off me in 5 seconds I will reattach your arm to your ass!" She threatened. Veronique may be boy-crazy, but she- like all of my other BBFL- hated Black, Pettigrew, and Potter. Out of the 4 pranksters- James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin- we hated all of them except Remus, for he was nice to us and wasn't much of the kind of person- like Black and Potter- who would curse someone in the hallway.

Black instantly put him arm away from her and switched seats, looking afraid she may do it. Then a thought hit me. "What did Potter mean see you in the compartment?" I asked suddenly. The girls shrugged, while Black said "Did you make head girl?" I nodded and he went on. "That's what he ment then. He made head boy."

Everyone in the room gasped, and Saffron chocked on the water she had been drinking. "WHAT?!!?" All of us screamed out. Black just nodded, looked out the door, and left. I could since eyes on me, but I didn't care. I knew I looked weird, for my eyes were 2 times the normal size, my mouth was hanging open, and had the Ohmigod' expression on my face. As if excepting me to faint, Cat and Saffron grabbed my shoulders and tried calming me by talking.

Ha. That's gonna calm me down.

"POTTER!" I screamed. I was about to get up to kill him but Veronique grabbed me. "Lily, it's time for your head girl duties. Don't ruin this for you by committing a murder" She said, seriously. I nodded and walked out.\

When I walked into the prefect carriage, Potter was already there He didn't look at me, but I still glared at him, but forced to sit down, sat next to him. He spoke first and I spoke next. Before I knew it, we had finished our lecure about the prefect importance, and we all left. I was dumbstruck.

Potter hadn't asked me out for a whole day. I could feel the train slowing down so I went back to my compartment to get my things. I had that look on my face again, and I ignored my friends completely when I grabbed my things and left.

Only one thing was running in my mind at that moment. And I knew it would be bugging me till I found out.

What the hell is wrong with Potter?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything exept my charaters.. I on the computer i typed this up on though!

**A/n: This is sort-of long. I wrote it at 1:00 AM, so i know its crappy. i thought the thing was rather funny though. In one day, i already have 3 chapters up! **

**If only i had reviews... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Chapter 3:_**

Me, Veronique, and the twins walked into the common room. After 4 people had gotten sorted into Gryffindor, 3 in Ravenclaw, 5 in Hufflepuff and 3 in Slytherin, everyone finally got settled into the dorms and now the girls and Marauder's were all there. I was in my emerald green flower pajamas with my hair up in a messy bun. Cat had her hair in a perfect ponytail, and a dark blue nightgown that brought out her eyes, while Saffron looked completely different with her long hair tumbling in waves down her back, in a black and pink pajama's.

The boys all had pajama pants and Peter and Remus had plain white T-shirts on, while Black and Potter had no shirts on at all. (Which we weren't too happy about)

"What should we do?" Saffron asked, looking at Veronique, who had a disgusted face on her, since Sirius seemed to be using very cheesy pick up lines. From across me they were sitting, so I could hear him saying "Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" With a "No, why?" as a answer, he said to her "Because I see myself in your pants." I swallowed back a laugh, and I heard a loud SMACK! I saw Sirius on the ground, rubbing his red cheek. Veronique moved next to me, muttering "Pig" in French, which I spoke rather well.

"I say we play truth-or-dare" The twins suggested. We all nodded in agreement and sat in a circle. "Ok, Lily truth or dare?" Veronique asked me. "Truth" I said. "Ok. Who was your first kiss?" She asked and I flushed slightly. "His name was Garrett Page." Was all I said "Really? What he look like? Does he have a brother?" Questions blasted at me, and I said "One question only!" I turned to Potter. "Potter, truth or dare?" He said automatically "Dare." A sly smiled tugged at my lips "I dare you to run into the Slytherin common room and McGonagall's office in your boxers, singing in the top of your lungs

_Potterlicious definition make them girls go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Girls just come and go like seasons_

_Potterlicious  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you were suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses Mwah  
That puts them girls on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got_

_So delicious (It's hot hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock rock)  
So delicious (They want a slice of what I got)  
I'm Potterlicious (t-t-t-t-t tastey, tastey)_

_Potterlicious def-, Potterlicious def-, Potterlicious def-  
Potterlicious definition make them girls go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Coming to me call me Jamsie  
I'm the P to the o, t, t the e the r  
And can't no other man put it down like me_

_I'm Potterlicious (So delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I'll be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
she's my witness (Oooh whee)  
I put yo' girl on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got_

_So delicious (It's hot hot)  
So delicious (I put them girlss on rock rock)  
So delicious (They want a slice of what I got)  
I'm Potterlicious (Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

_Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy_

_All the time I turn around always sisters gather round  
Always looking at me up and down looking at my (Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeating how the girls wanna eat it  
But I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele_

_Cause they say I'm delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (muahhh)  
That puts them girls on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
(Got, got, got)_

_My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
shee's my witness (Oooh whee)  
I put yo' gurl on rock rock  
And they'll be lining down the block just to watch what I got_

_So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Potterlicious (t-t-t-t-t tastey, tastey)_

_So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (Aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Potterlicious (t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t Aye, aye, aye, aye)"_

I sang out loudly. I had a good voice, so I wasn't embarrassed. I grinned at the look on Potters face "I have to WHAT??" He said eyes wide. "You heard me." I said. Sighing, Potter got up, took off his pants and ran down the hall. We all followed him, after I casted a charm so only we could see us.

We heard Potter running around the Slytherin rooms singing the song. When he sang it to McGonagall, she got a 2 hour detention. When we got back, we busted out laughing.

"Ok, Lily, truth or dare?" James said, rather irritatingly. "Dare" I said. Oops. Never say dare to a boy who got embarrassed, sang in his boxers, and got detention on your dare. "I dare you to wear this-" he said, holding up a short skirt and tang top as big as my bra, "Under your robes tomorrow." He said. "Ok" I said, acting scared. During dinner, we always had to take off our robes, so he thought I would be wearing that.

Oh how wrong he was!


	4. Chapter 4 The Riddle The other Potter

I do not own any of this.

Reviews please? I'm going to try to make this SUPER long as I can till I get distracted or writers block. Yay!

I woke up the next morning and grinned, Rembering the truth-or-dare game. I looked down at were the cloths Potter was making me wear, and got out of bed. I could hear Saffron singing horrible in the bathroom, but over the past 7 years I have gotten used to it. Cat hadn't, even though she had lived with her twin for her whole life. "Saffron shut up!" She screamed from under her covers. It was funny that Saffron was always hyper, even at 6:00 in the morning. I went to my trunk and pulled out a pair of black leggings that were looking like sweatpants, except shorter. And a long shirt, went a little down my butt. I put on the Leggings then the short skirt, then the tang top-bra looking thing, and over that my shirt. I looked at it. Not bad. Itjust looked like I was wearing a layored shirt with a mini-skirt with pants under it.

I could since a new style coming on.

I walked into the bathroom when Saffron came out. "Woah Lily! I love that outfit! Where you get it from?" she asked. "Potters outfit he gave me yesterday, whith a touch of Evans." I said, smirking. I put my hair in a sleek ponytail and put on my red earrings, that matched the shirt Potter made me wear.

When I walked into the great hall, all eyes turned on me. I heard a few wolf-whistles, as we walked down toward the Marauder's, who were staring disbelievingly at me. "How did you do that?" Remus asked. "What?" I asked innocently. "you lk hot.." Black said, ogling me. "Back off black." I warned him as we sat down. Potter was staring at me and I heard him say to Pettigrew "What can she Not do?"

Just as I was grabbing a piece of toast, the owls flew in. I saw about 43 black letters. The letters meaning death. Since there was a war going on, there has been a lot of those lately. But it was impossible to get used to the news of a death. Everyone stared as a black own dropped a grey letter in front of Lily. "Grey?" they all asked, everone staring at her. "Look, just open it, its not a death notice at the least..." Veronique said, but it was had to understand, for when she was worried about something, her accent was very, very heavy, and it was not, meaning she was worried too.

I slowly reached out for the letter. It wasn't a letter from anyone, because it wasn't supposed to be grey. I opened it, and it read.

_Dear Lily,_

_By 2 months of midnight_

_You must solve this clue_

_For your parents lives_

_Are up to you._

_The clock is ticking, figure this clue_

_Cause you know exactly_

_What I would do._

_It echos in the place were_

_Bells toll, only time can tell._

_Speak clearly and percisly_

_And your answer will see_

_Keeping time, time_

_In a sort of runic rhyme._

_If you do not finish the riddle and find the key_

_Your parents will be as dead as can be._

After I read that, I gasped. _He has my mum and dad? What's the thing keeping the time with a beat? Where do the bells toll?_ I couldn't help but have all these thoughts in my head at a second. _My parent's lives are up to me…._ I finaly realized. What if I can't find it out? She thought. I might as well have gotten a death letter.. she thought and felt a tear fall as she got up and ran out of the great hall, letter left on the table.

"Lily wait!" I heard them call, but I ran all the way to the astronomy tower. Veronique read the letter and gasped. After passing it around the Marauder's and Twins, she said "She needs time to think." Almost all of them agreed, but James had already begun to run and followed me.

As I sat in the tower, tears pouring from my face, I heard someone enter. I didn't care who it was though, for all I did was sit there, crying my heart out, thinking if they died, it would be all my fault. "Lily?" I heard someone say. I turned and looked at him. It was Potter. I didn't even say anything to him when he sat down next to me on the window sill. "I read the letter." He said after a long silence. That's when I began to speak "Why me? Why my parents?" I said to practically no one. "No one knows, but your friends and my friends will help you with it. You're not alone in this Lily." He said.

I had never seen this side of James. He acculy seemed friendly, not the idiotic, cocky, toe-rag of a person I thought he was. "Thanks James." Was all I say before I began to sob again. "I can't do this though! I have no clue what the hell there talking about! What if I don't understand it n the 2 months, and he kills them? It would be all my fault…" I said bitterly. "It wouldn't be your fault. And that's not going to happen. We could even get Dumbledors help if we asked he said. I nodded and got up. "Thanks…" I muttered and left downstairs, leaving James there.

When I walked into my dorm, I felt Cat and Saffron hugging me. And as soon as Veronique stepped out of the bathroom, all I saw was a wipe of jet black hair then another person hugging me. "I'm so sorry Lils. We'll help you with this. We promise we will." The twins said.

I smiled sadly "Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get."

That night I had a werid dream, one of those dream were you feel like its real. I had been standing at the big clock that was like, 100,000,000 ft. high, and I was at the edge of it, reaching for something.

But what was it?

A/N: I thought this was acculy pretty good. Its still not long enough though! I've been trying to make it really long, but the farthest I can get is 3 pages. Did you like it? Review please! I haven't gotten one review since i made this storie... yesterday. Lol, but whatever, just review. Who do you think the riddler person should be?


	5. Chapter 5: Oceta, Snuff Box

A/N: Sorry about the late update, my laptop got token away for my room is a hurricane form hell. Lol. Thanks for the review!

I woke up the next day, forgetting all about the dream. I sat up and yawned, and listened to Saffron's horrible singing. "Lily! You're up!" Cat cried out. I fell back on my bed. I had a feeling of doom over my head. That's when I remembered, it was… Monday. I groaned. "Lily! Get up!" Veronique said. I didn't answer, for I didn't want to get up. Cat and Veronique glanced at each other. "Oh my gosh, Lily! We're late for class!" Saffron said, when walking out the door toward her bed. I shot up on my bed. "What!? Oh no! Oh no!" I cried out, jumping out of bed, ignoring my friends' snickers as I ran to my trunk and pulled out and on a white tang-top and a baby-blue top over it. I pulled my robe on muttering "I am so getting sacked as head girl!"

That's when my friends' couldn't contain their laughter much longer, they busted out laughing. I looked at the clock. I still had another hour! My eyes flashed as I turned to them. "You dumb gits!" I screamed and stormed out the room. I knew I shouldn't get mad at them for such a simple joke, but after yesterdays letter, I had enough stress on me. I needn't any more stress of being late for classes.

I ran down the steps to the astronomy tower. When I got there, I noticed I wasn't the only one there, but there was also another girl. She turned around and faced me. She had plain sky blue eyes and pretty dirty blond hair. She smiled. She looked like a 7th year at least. She must have noticed my curiosity for she said: "Hello, I'm Kit Oceta Waters. 7th year, new though, Gryffindor, you are?" she asked me. I was surprised by how she could fit her name, year, why, house and a question in the same sentence that made sense. I smiled slightly "I'm Lily Isabelle Evans. Nice name by the way." I commented. She wrinkled her nose. "I hate my first name, Kit. I think it sounds like a boys name…. Fancy calling me Oceta, please." She said. "Oceta?" I asked, making sure I said it right. She shook her head. "No. Oceta. Oh-cen-ta. It sounds like oh cent ta. Like, the oh, in oh my', cent as in money and ta as in the ta on the music scale or whatever." She explained. As she said this I noticed her American accent.

"Are you American?" I asked suddenly. She nodded her head proudly. "I came here all the way from the Mitten." She said. Noticing my once-again confused face she said "I call Michigan the mitten because it's shaped as a mitten". I grinned. "Oh! I feel dumb. First I can't say my name, and then I have no clue what the heck you're talking about." I said. She grinned. "I may seem smart now, but if you get to know me, you'll find that I am as dumb ass a blonde can be!" She said, rather proudly. I couldn't help but laugh. "So, Oceta, do you want to meet my other friends?" I asked politely. She did a dramatic gasp. "Why, I would be _delighted_ to!" she said, in a horrible British accent. We laughed as I led her to the Gryffindor tower.

"Lils! We've been looking every where for you!" Veronique said in a high pitched, heavy French accent. "We were very worried!" She added. "I can tell" I teased. "Cat, Saffron, Veronique, this is Kit Oceta Waters, call her Oceta though… Oceta this is Cat, Saffron and Veronique" I said all in one breathe. "Hello" She said softly. My other friends' eyes widened. "American…" They muttered. "Are you American?" Saffron said obnoxiously. "Ya… is it that noticeable?" She asked. They all nodded, even me. "Your accent and cloths sort of show." They said, pointing to her leggings, jean skirt, and layered top. Her face turned red as much as her hair. "Whoa!" We all gasped as it turned to pink. "Um… I sort of left out that I'm a metamorphic person….." She muttered, clearly embarrassed. Now a lot of people in the common room were staring. "Awesome!" We heard someone shout. That caused Oceta blush even more. "Shut it Black!" Veronique yelled over her shoulder.

Oceta grinned. I saw why. Veronique had ran to Sirius and poured her drink all over him and him, Potter, Remus, and Pettigrew were all walking towards us, Black dripping with fruit punch. We bursted out laughing, and they made there way towards us. "Hello. Who's this?" Potter said pointing to Oceta. "Oceta Waters." Oceta said automatically. "I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and the wet one is Sirius Black." At the mention of Sirius Black, Oceta's eyes turned to a icy blue and her hair to black as coal. "Black?" She asked, not in the tone she had a moment ago. Now her voice was like ice, cold and heartless.

"Yup, why?" Sirius asked her. She continued to glare when I looked at my watch. "We have class in 6 minutes, lets get going" I said, breaking the tension. Ocetas hair and eyes turned normal again when we were in the dorm room. She put her stuff by the extra bed and got out her books and left with us.

We walked into the transfiguration class and sat down in the front. "Ok class, we will be making snuff boxes today. The best designed gets the best grade, and chooses the seating arrangements with the other best winner." Professor McGonagall said. "And no speaking out loud" She added. We all took out our wands and pointed to the tissue box in front of us. Mine turned a Emerald green and dark blue with gold outline. It had designed of books, hearts, stars and hills. I looked at Cats. Hers was a deep shade of purple and pink, with a lot of flowers and heart on it. Saffrons was lime green and a energetic blue, with a whole bunch of birds on it. Oceta's was a black, gold, and blue color. It had wands and horses and one star. I found that out of the class that mine and Ocetas were the best.

They were.

"Miss. Evans and Miss. Waters, your boxes are simply grand! 20 points to Gryffindor and they win. Please stay after class to help with the seating chart." McGonagall said. We beamed and nodded. "Your Emerald green on the box means you are down to earth in the most deadly situations. The dark blue and the books means you are intelligent and like to work hard and study… The gold outline means you are a true Gryffindor and will do anything to help someone… Waters, your black means you have a dark side meant for one person, even if it is not your battle, it is your families, and you will fight it to help. The gold is the same as Evans, but the blue means you stand up for everyone, even who you don't like. The horses mean you're independent and free, while the wand means you are a powerful witch. The star means you will accomplish great things." McGonagall said, reading out of a book titled _Snuff boxes and there meanings'_.

We stayed after class and helped McGonagall do the seating charts. We just happened to put Black next to Snape and the other Slytherins, and Me, Saffron, Cat, Oceta, and Veronique at the same table.

At dinner, another owl came and dropped a grey letter in front of me. I had forgotten all about the letter, which I felt extremely guilty for. My parents are in danger and I was out having fun! I reached out and opened it. This time I read it out loud.

_Dear Lillian,_

_The clock is ticking by_

_One more day less_

_Your parents are fine_

_They aren't dead.._

_Yet_

_You only have 2 months to get this done_

_Be careful were you go_

_I go to and from_

_You will not succed_

_Nor will any help_

_You all will get caught and slayed_

_By my help_

_Form,_

_The riddler_

I sighed. "The rhyme was better last time." Black said suddenly. We all nodded. "I think I'm going to mail my parents to make sure this person is for real." I said, getting up. "I'll come with you." Potter volunteered, and we walked out of the great hall together.

A/N: I found this a good amount of leanth. The riddle sucked, Penny (Sister), who is writing the riddles, wrote it, and brutally forced me to use it. Grr.

I have no clue when I will update next, since I have a writers block. I know, Oceta is a werd name, but I like saying it. Oh-cent-ta…. Awesome dude.

BTW, I'm (who writes the story) Liliy. And my Sister, (Who writes the riddle and makes the Characters, Penny. So I'm Liliy, she's Penny. Amusing how I'm writing about a girl named Lily, like my name, but spelled differently! Lol.

Review? PLEASE?????


	6. Chapter 6 Letters from the hater&riddler

A/N: Thanks HGHPlove4ever15 and RuebeusHagrid34 for your reviews!!!

I walked into the owlery, with my letter in hand. I had written on it:

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I was just curious if you were ok. Very odd things have been going on at Hogwarts_

_Lately, so I decided to check in with you. _

_How are you?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_XOXO_

I put it on my owl, and watched it fly off, Potter next to me. "I'm sure they're fine" he said suddenly. I just nodded and looked out the window. "did they say they had my sister in the first letter?" I asked. He thought for a moment, then said "no.. They only said your parents lives are up to you'… why?" he said, but I had already started on my letter to Petunia. I once again sent the letter. "What was that one about?" James asked me. "Just asking something" I said. I sat down on the stack of hay they kept there. James sat down next to me. "so how has life been treating you?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Oh, what a joy. I mean, my mum and dad might have gotten kidnapped, my sister hates me, and I'm stuck talking to you." I said, though chuckled at the thing about him. He grinned. "Fancy that."

After that, we just waited there for a reply. I guess I fell asleep, for I woke up with a bird pecking at my hand. I hesitated. I just couldn't open it now. I put it in my pocket for later. Another owl came, the one to/from Petunia. I undid the letter from the owls leg, and opened it.

_Dear freak,_

_I haven't heard from them for a while._

_Why? Why would any of YOUR kind care anyway?_

_Have you heard from the?_

_-Petunia_

I stared at the letter for a minute. She doesn't know were they kidnapped? Then I decided to open the letter from the Riddler. I opened it, and it read:

_Dear Lillian,_

_Nice try. I have them with me, and unless you solve the riddle,_

_You'll be am orphan._

_Hope you live in a hell-hole,_

_The Riddler._

_By the way, every letter you send to them, they get more cuts._

_Good luck in losing_

I gasped. This was NOT good!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, and its sooooooooo short, I'm piled up with homework, and I just got my report card back, I got all A's and 1 B-. YAY!!


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch mayham

Lily Evans- Smart red-head whose' parents are kidnapped by the riddler

James Potter- In love with Lily, black hair, prankster, marauder

Oceta Waters- New girl

Veronique Leonine- Silver eyed girl Sirius likes

Sirius Black- grey-eyed boy who likes Veronique-marauder

Saffron Williams- sea-blue eyed girl, Cats twin

Cat Williams- Saffron's twin, Sea-blue eyes

Remus Lupin- sandy haired boy, werewolf, Marauder

Peter Pettigrew- watery blue-eyed marauder

A/N: Just to clear it up, Cat and Saffron are twins. I messed it up in the first chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a week! I'm going to post the name this every time for no confusions. I decided to make a quidditch chapter, since I'm stuck of what to do with the riddler. I felt like making a thrilling chapter, so hope you like it!

-TaimaHawk12, Saffron's Cat's twin. And BBFL means Best buds for life.

Lily was screaming at the top of her lungs at the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game. James was captain and seeker, while Penny Woods was the Hufflepuff seeker. It was a slightly cold day, but the heat burning off the people from there yelling kept everyone's mind off the cold. "Black passes to Barney, Barney passes to Toco, which gets caught by Twiddy, who passes to Schell, who scores! 10-0 Hufflepuff!" the announcements rang out. Hufflepuffs screamed in joy as Twiddy scores soon after. "Harden gets the quaffle, passes to Black, who passes to Toco, who drops it, and Wheeler grabs it and- Score to Hufflepuff! 20-0 Hufflepuff!"

After 5 minutes, the score was 110-0 Hufflepuff. The team was all counting on James to catch the snitch. Penny and James were looking for any signs of a small golden ball flying around, but could find none. "Parker! Tucker! Pay attention!" Woods' was shouting. James and her were sitting idly on their brooms, looking for the snitch while shouting at their team at the same time. "Sirius, pay attention!" James shouted to Sirius, who was flirting with some girls in the stand.

"Lori hits the bludger at Schell, and hits her square in the stomach! Oh what now Schell! Sorry Professor" Remus said in the announcements, since he was announcer. "Kylie hits the bludger at Trocell, who dodges and gets the quaffle" He was announcing. Just then, James saw a shining gold object by the hoops.

James and Penny started after it. Neck and neck

Almost there.

Nearly there.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream ripped through the air. Shouts followed, soon to be covered by the uproar of the crowd. James looked back, as well as Penny.

The stands were full of people, with terrified faces on.

He made his broom stop. He knew something was wrong.

The Penny did the same. It was only the two of them that high up.

"What do you think is wrong?" she asked, leaning down so her chest pressed against the handle of her broom to get a closer view.

James flew lower toward the stands slightly.

"They all seem to be scared," he said, staring at the crowd. "But nobody's really going anywhere since its so full."

The Penny pulled up beside him, as he searched desperately for red hair.

He lowered a little further, beginning now to see some faces. "Shit," he muttered.

"What is it?" Penny called from above in. getting no answer, she lowered next to James and tried again.

"What is it?!" she said anxiously.

"We're being attacked," he said in a low whisper. "Watch it!" he yelled suddenly, using the tail of his broom to knock her away.

She narrowly escaped the spell aimed for her head. She almost fell off her broom, as it started shaking, and going crazy.

"Let's go!" he shouted, watching as two masked men coming straight at them on their brooms. "Come on!!"

Penny nodded. "we have to help them down there, quickly." She said

James could tell perfectly she was meant to be in Gryffindor.

Through the loud whirling wind surrounding them, he asked, "Do you have your wand?" His heart pumping fast in his chest as he looked back, seeing the death eaters catch up. She nodded and they took their wands out.

"Alright," he said, "Don't go any lower than we were before. I'm guessing there are death eaters down there too." He paused, thinking of his friends endangered below.

Penny looked at him as though he was crazy "My little sister is down there! I do't give a damn if they're down there!" Penny said, about to fly away, but James said "What about your team? They're up here. We have to get these Death eaters away to help them. All the teachers are down there. They can handle it" James said sternly

_they'll be able to handle themselves, _he reassured himself, quickly looking behind him._. and Lily's down there. Lily will hex those death eaters until they wished they had never come in the first place. _

He looked at the girl beside him. She was looking down at the ground, her blonde hair wiping n the wind and her hazel eyes searching the stands. "Don't worry, your sister will be O.K" he reassured, sounding fake even to his own ears.

James wanted to be anywhere but here. It seemed like Penny felt the same as she looked back. She suddenly ran into James.

"What the hell-," he was saying, till he noticed the green light flash right were he had been.

"Listen, those bastards killed my _mother. _And now they're going to kill my sister too and everyone else if we don't help!" she yelled, tears in her eyes, and James knew she thought it would be her fault if her sister or anyone died.

James stayed silent and looked behind.

They couldn't keep flying away. There would soon be nowhere to go and the men were quickly gaining on them. The two of them were tired because of the game, while the death eaters were refreshed and ready to attack.

"Hey Penny!" he shouted.

"What?," she shouted back against the wind whipping around them.

"Penny, do you see anybody in front of you at all?" he asked. He prayed and prayed the answer would be no.

"No one's flying if that's what you mean. No one except our team going towards the ground. Like we should be doing!" Penny replied anger in her voice. James couldn't tell if the anger was toward him or the death eaters, either way was bad.

"We have to take these ones down before we can go down there! If we go down there, they will follow and we would have just brought more death eaters to hurt them!" he said.

Apparently, he had been pretty convincing, for she nodded and said "Let's kick there ass then!" She said, and James smiled slightly. "are you sure your supposed to be a Hufflepuff? You should be in Gryffindor!" James said.

James and Penny turned their brooms around and pulling out their wand.

"Protego!" he yelled as he saw a beam of red light head in his direction.

The two death eaters pulled up across from him, about 3 feet away from James and Penny.

The four of them hovered in the air, each with their respective wands held ready.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and Woods," spat the first one, obviously the bigger mouthed one.

He looked back to Penny. "How do they know you?"

She put on a slight face. " I'll explain later" she said. He nodded and she added

"This should be fun….."

A/N: This was entertaining to write! Penny always wanted to be a seeker [if only it was real… so I decided to make her one! This was really fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it.

Review?  Please? 


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch mayham ll

Lily Evans- Smart red-head whose' parents are kidnapped by the riddler

James Potter- In love with Lily, black hair, prankster, marauder

Oceta Waters- New girl

Veronique Leonine- Silver eyed girl Sirius likes

Sirius Black- grey-eyed boy who likes Veronique-marauder

Saffron Williams- sea-blue eyed girl, Cats twin

Cat Williams- Saffron's twin, Sea-blue eyes

Remus Lupin- sandy haired boy, werewolf, Marauder

Peter Pettigrew- watery blue-eyed marauder

A/N: This is continued so it's still 3rd person…… hope you like!!

"Stupefy!" screamed Lily, directing her wand at the hooded figure advancing slowly towards her. It was no use, she was too afraid to steady her arm and aim properly.

She was standing with a group of terrified first and second year. She pushed them back and felt them shaking in fear. Hell, she was too! She put her other hand over the one on her wand Lily tried to stop her trembling.

"You'll have to do better than that," the death eater snarled. He raised his wand, pointing it at a boy to her right.

"Cru—"

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, forcing herself not to miss. She didn't miss, and she caught his flying wand in her right hand.

The man growled, and without a second thought, leaped at her.

"stupefy!" she said, gaining back her confidence. The man was helpless to her spell without wand without his. Lily heard yelps of relieved voices pass around her. She stared at the once man, now frozen to the spot.

Quickly, she searched the surrounding area with her eyes for other Death Eaters. There were none at the moment—but there was also no way out of here without running into one either.

It was hard to think straight with all the yells. There were just too many people.

Lily felt helpless as she noticed the anxious stares of the group around her. She was head girl; she should be able to _do _something.

How did the Death Eaters get into Hogwarts anyways? According to what she knew, the grounds blocked all apparation. They must have flown here.

"Okay guys," she yelled, desperately trying to get their attention, "I need you to sneak under the stands and stay there. Crawl beneath the seats and hide."

Immediately, the worried children scattered.

"Don't leave, until we declare it's safe," she warned. "And do _not _get up!"

Upon seeing the empty area around her, she nodded. _It wasn't the best to leave them there, but at least they were out of sight. _The problem with this attack was that a lot of the older students hadn't attended the game—and almost all of the younger ones _had. _They could barely cast a protection spell for themselves, as if it would do them any good anyways. They knew nothing compared to the older students; Lily half hoped the older ones would run out and help, though she knew it would cause more pain.

The reason for that hope was that The older students could defend themselves if they stayed calm and stuck together.

Lily looked to the teachers stands, comforted in the fact that they were fighting. It looked as if most of the Death Eaters had chosen to deal with the adults first, while the others stationed themselves around the exits. Nobody could get out.

She surveyed the scene. There weren't a lot of them. Forty at most—twenty at least. Not as bad as it could be.

She looked head up towards the sky, looking for any signs of their master Knowing Voldemort, Lily expected him to either be present watching the mayhem from above, or safely tucked miles and miles away. She knew he would take joy of this mayhem.

She rather hoped it was the latter.

Finding no signs of him, she continued looking in the sky for the rest of the quidditch team. She could see all of them in the sky, except James. She had last seen him as he and the other seeker flew up to catch the snitch. A scream had been heard a few boxes to her left, and she had turned to see what had happened.

Everything had occurred so fast. In one moment, everyone seemed to be lost, looking between each other, all wondering about the scream, and in the next, the Death Eaters had already descended into the stands and headed to their predetermined areas, hexing everyone in their way ruthlessly.

She had barely enough time to look into the empty pitch and notice James was missing. Then she had been tossed roughly out of the way by the statue, AKA death eater.

"Lily!" shouted Oceta from below. Apparently, some of the men had left the adults to begin terrorizing and Oceta was a victim.

"Oceta!" cried Lily. She was too far away to do anything. Earlier in the game, Oceta had decided she wanted to move to the front, and Lily was contented to stay at the back, where there was less of a crowd, and more comfortable, since upfront you get squished up agenst random people.

"Oceta!" she cried again, as she saw her new friend try and blast one of the Death Eaters away. The Death Eaters simply flicked his wand and the spell was deflected back at her. Oceta flew backwards.

Oceta looked between the two men, her heart thumping loudly. In both directions, there was no way out. In front of her was the quidditch pitch and behind her were the stands. If she tried climbing up them, one of the men would surely hit her with a spell first.

She was thoroughly trapped.

Then the men walked towards her. One lifted his hand up, his thick scarred fingers grasped tightly around his wand. His fingers were grimy, nails filled with dirt—reminding Oceta of a sewer rat. He put the wand under her chin, forcing her to look up.

Oceta wasn't foolish and complied, although she sent a hard glare at the two men, now cackling madly before her. She shivered involuntarily. The cruel laughter was like the sound of nails on a chalkboard to her ear. She felt like crying, though she knew if she did, she knew they would know she was scared. And that was what you never want to do when theres a risk of your life.

"Pre'y one ain't she?" the one bhind the one with the wand said roughly, in horrible English. The man with the wand took his wand off her chin and used the tip to push her bangs back.

"Aye. It'd be a pity."

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, roughly forcing the wand away. "Let go of me and leave Hogwarts!"

The man returned his wand to her throat, no longer laughing. "Her wand," he said coldly to the other man. "'wh't 'bout it?" The man asked dumbly. "Grab it!" The other screeched.

The other death eater snatched her wand away from her reluctant hand. And no matter how hard she struggled, he was far stronger than she was. Then he dropped it on the floor and kicked it away.

Oceta felt her hope die as her wand was ripped from her hand, even more so as she heard it roll against the wooden floor.

It seemed as though all the noise save the wand rolling had been muffled—the panicking people, the agonizing screams, the insane wild laughter, Lily's screaming her name…all gone—leaving only the echo of the wand against the wood in her ear.

She was completely powerless without her wand.

She was done for.

"What do you want from me?" she said, refusing to let her defeat be seen by the two attackers. She refused to be humiliated…she refused to cry. Oceta knew she would rather kill herself then let these despicable, evil men torture her, laugh at her and mock her. No, she would not ever.

The man with the wand at her throat used his other hand to grip her arm. She shuddered at the thought of his hand on her skin—the scarred abused hand, filthy and dirty. _Oh my god… gross! _She thought and trembled. She closed her eyes in pain as the wand pushed into her neck. The throbbing in her head increasing with everyone moment the wand stayed in contact with her neck.

The man was muttering a chant.

"Don't touch her. Get away from everyone or I'll kill you." stated a low voice in front of her. She almost didn't recognize it. It was so cold, so murderous. It was almost as if it was another Death Eater, but she knew it wasn't. It was her savior..

The muttering stopped, as did the throbbing pain, but the man never loosened his grip on her arm.

"Just like he said," he cackled behind her. "Just like the dark lord said."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have no clue who the boy should be. Can't be Sirius or James….. Who can it be? I want to make him go out with her by the end of the story…. I'm thinking Remus. Well, who do you think? Post it in your review!


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch matham lll Jake

Lily Evans- Smart red-head whose' parents are kidnapped by the riddler

James Potter- In love with Lily, black hair, prankster, marauder

Oceta Waters- New girl

Veronique Leonine- Silver eyed girl Sirius likes

Sirius Black- grey-eyed boy who likes Veronique-marauder

Saffron Williams- sea-blue eyed girl, Cats twin

Cat Williams- Saffron's twin, Sea-blue eyes

Remus Lupin- sandy haired boy, werewolf, Marauder

Peter Pettigrew- watery blue-eyed marauder

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!

Mishchef maker: I decided to go with your idea, exept its not a new charater [for Oceta anyways Mark Antony? Woah. Lmbo

Scribbles.poksta: Thanks!

Twilihted123: Thanks. I wrote it with Remus, but then I changed the name from Remus to Jake. Oh well.

Lassie1994: Thanks. I'll update again as soon as I can.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Confringo!" Lily shouted, blasting the ground before the two advancing Death Eaters. They had found she was alone, and had decided that she would be an easier target than a crowd of other kids. Two against one—Death Eaters never played fair. Though, she thought, if they didn't play fair, who said she had to?

She looked down at Oceta quickly, only to see the back of two men now. But she didn't have time to consider that as a curse narrowly flew by her.

They threw hex after hex at her, closing the distance between them slowly.

"You can't dodge them forever," cried the man harshly, "Crucio—crucio!"

The last curse brushed against Lily's dark red hair. It was too close for comfort. She felt the power radiate past her.

She ignored it, and dodged yet another one, the pain in her muscles screaming in resistance. She ignored that too, waiting for the perfect moment while dodging.

"Impedimenta!" she screamed, as one man paused to catch his breath. The man went flying backwards, slamming harshly against the stairs as he rolled down it, his body binded by the spell Lily cast. He slumped, unconscious, in a pile at the bottom. The floor under the weight squeaked in protest. Lily thought this looked rather disturbing, for when he landed there was a slight CRACK, but she took no notice, that much.

A sixth year quickly disarmed the man, throwing the wand triumphantly over the edge into the depth below. Lily muttered thanks, but quickly got distracted.

Lily tried to turn her head back to the other man, but found her body fully immobilized. In her distraction, she had mistakenly forgotten about the other Death Eater. Now, he had cast a freezing charm over her.

She blinked and attempted to move her hand. It was futile.

The Death Eater smiled, allowing his crooked yellow teeth to show through. Some were missing. _Ew_ Thought Lily.

He began walking towards her, laughing.

"That was good," he admitted, "but this—this—will be better."

And then, in all of a sudden, he lurched forward. Not in attack though…in pain. He collapsed in a heap at her feet, the charm wearing off as the caster lost power. Lily instinctively took his wand and snapped it in half, whether he was capable of using it or not. Then, she peered over the man's wound. It was a visible wound

She looked around, searching the district for the person who had saved her. Nobody seemed to stand out, and just as she was about to give up, she caught a flash of familiar black hair disappearing into the crowd.

"Sirius?" she wondered allowed.

"It couldn't be. He's over there…"

But then again, Hogwarts had been the safest place she had ever known. It had been thought that an attack here would be impossible.

Impossible was nothing anymore.

She regarded the scene in front of her. _Yes, impossible is truly nothing. _Panic had decreased now, and the older students all around had begun to restore order. Slytherins banded with Ravenclaws. Ravenclaws banded with Gryffindors. Gryffindors banded with Hufflepuffs and so on. Lily was slightly surprised with the Slytherins. Usually they hated any other house.

She watched as another Death Eater fell victim to a gang of students.

Another down, many more to go.

_Veronique…Oceta… Saffron…. Cat…. Remus…. Sirius… James please be ok, _she begged, _please be okay._ Even if she might dislike the Marauders, she didn't want any harm to anyone.

Jake Swindle's grip tightened around his wand, held menacingly by his side. His eyes flashed dangerously, anger bubbling within him.

Oceta never took her eyes off him, pleading him to just look at her once. Instead, he remained focused on the men behind her, as though she wasn't even there.

"He said there would be no doubt you would come and save your little princess. Didn't believe it at first, you know." He snarled, letting his gaze fall downwards. He picked up a few strands of Oceta's long loose hair and let it run between his fingers.

"Don't touch her," growled Jake, lifting his hand up.

The man laughed nastily. "Jake Swindle, loving a girl. Didn't think it was possible."

Jake glared at the despicable man in front of him with penetrating eyes, taking in the situation. "Yes," he admitted slowly, still not looking at Oceta. "I love her. I told him and now I'm telling you."

Oceta's eyes widened in disbelief and she gasped quietly. _He loved her. _Her eyes welled up with unshed tears as she gazed at the mesmerizing man in front of her.

_I should have never left_ Oceta thought as she stared at Jake.

She bit her lip, holding back a sob, and resisted the urge to throw her hands around him. She couldn't though, with the mans' wand still to her throut.

She studied his expression. His face was determined, his jaw set hard, and yet, there was a touch of softness in his eyes when he uttered those very three words.

She knew the extreme peril he was in—two against one. And no matter how good of a fighter and a dueler she knew him to be, it would be a tough match to even face one of these men.

Apparently, they had known each other. Oceta felt certain that the Death Eaters knew their advantage—not to mention they had her as a hostage.

She desperately wanted to yell at him for coming to save her. She also wanted to tell him to leave now and save himself while he still had the chance.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and a small sob escaped her slightly parted lips. That caused Sirius to quickly glance at Beth.

She almost fell apart at the tenderness in his dark blue eyes. She almost broke down at the worrisome expression on his face at the instant that he looked over at her. But his eyes quickly turned back to emitting the cold stare, and his face immediately lost all signs of benevolence.

Oceta felt selfish as she watched Jake take a step forwards toward her, the planks squeaking perilously beneath his feet. She wanted him to leave her, she wanted him to be safe, yet at the same time, she felt intoxicated with happiness that he was there for her—that he chose to save her. He was in peril of falling through the the stands, for there were holes in them everywhere. Not good.

Her heart banged against the outermost cages of her ribs, beating painfully in her chest. She let another tear drop. Her breathing was audible. Her short ragged breaths clear to be heard. Her body ached with fear, for the boy in front of her more than herself. Everything inside of her hurt, even though she knew that the death eater was no longer casting a spell on her.

"What do you think you're going to do Swindale?" barked the other man. "You really think we won't 'urt 'er?"

Jake stumbled discreetly and arrested to a stop. If the men had Oceta, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't risk hurting her.

He knew these men since he was born. One of his parents' many 'friends'. These two, were one of the more sickening ones. Jake knew that if he made any wrong move, the first thing they would do would be to kill the girl in their hands. It wouldn't take more than a second, and her life would be lost. She would be gone from him forever. And it would be his fault.

Jake knew he had one thing to his advantage. His years as a Swindle had taught him one thing, and one thing only. It had taught him to be conniving, using his enemy's weaknesses as his targets.

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a moment," he muttered, loud and clear enough for the men to hear. They laughed in return. "I also don't doubt that you're fellow Death Eaters would have a nice laugh at you two when they learned you needed a hostage to defeat me."

They gnarled their teeth, their jaws cracking loudly. "What do you mean?" they thundered. "We don't need a hostage to deal with a traitorous Swindle!"

Jake laughed darkly. "Who would believe it?"

And before Jake could even blink an eye, the man had already thrown Oceta venomously on the ground, kicking her brutally out of his path.

Jake fell down beside her, begging her to be alive. She moved her hand, and Jake immediately took it in his.

"Oceta," he whispered. "Please, Oceta." He took her into his arms and set her down against the wall.

Her eyelids fluttered open. "I'm sorry Jake"

"for what?" he asked, breathing out a sigh of relief. He kissed her briefly on the forehead.

"For leaving" she said gently.

He ignored the gentleness of her voice and turned away, back to the men.

They were snarling at him, with disgusted looks written on their faces.

"gross" they grunted.

"Yes, I'd have to say you are…," said Jake.

He had attacked their pride, and it had worked out easily to his advantage. Now though, there could be no manipulating anymore. It was skill against skill. And perhaps, a battle to see whose side lady luck was on.

He raised his wand as a sign that he was ready for a duel. No bowing was necessary. If you bowed to a Death Eater, they would likely finish you off as you came up from the bow.

The other two men raised their wands as well.

With one little flick of one mans wand, Jake was sent flying back, landing harshly on the hard wooden floor. He scrambled up quickly.

"Stupe—"

"It won't work Swindle," barked one of the two, slashing his wand easily through the air. "These foolish schools teach you nothing that could truly fulfill your potential."

"Imped—"

"What did I say?!" he roared. "It won't work!"

Jake fell to his knees, feeling excruciating pain throughout his body. He put his one hand onto the ground to brace himself, but never gave his opponent the satisfaction of making his head fall.

No, Jake stared at the men in front of him, his face full of rage.

He struggled up, staggering as he went.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled, aiming at the man on the right, who had held Oceta. But as he said it, he stumbled back, instead, hitting a nearby student.

"Foolish boy!"

Oceta sat on the ground, horrified as the scene in front of her played out.

They had sent a spell at Jake, and she could see the pain in his every movements. She could see the beads of sweat at the side of his head, dripping down slowly, each a telltale sign of the fighting he was doing within his very body.

She looked around frantically. The men didn't seem to notice she was awake.

She searched for someone to help him, but everyone seemed to scared to do anything.

Finally, she spotted her wand which had been so carelessly thrown away.

Oceta knew what she had to do.

Jake lifted his hand to his brow, wiping away the beads of sweat.

"Crucio!" he yelled, with all his might. There wasn't a problem about the will behind his curse. He meant those words with every particle in his body. "Impedimenta!" he yelled again.

This time, it hit the man squarely on the chest, sending his body flying into the ocean of people.

"Crucio!" thundered the other death eater, effectively hitting Jake dead on. Jake collapsed to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain.

"You thought you could beat me? Who are you?!" the man screamed, laughing as Jake roared a wretched howl.

Oceta's hand was now centimeters away from her wand, but as she heard the tortured yell from Jake, her hand fumbled and knocked the wand further.

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to block out the screams, but it was no use.

It was murder to her heart.

But she knew that if she didn't get to her wand, this would be the end.

She reached out, stretching her fingers as far as they could go. She felt the familiar feeling rush into her fingers and throughout her body as her skin came in contact with her wand. She urged herself on.

In his blind delight of watching Jake in pain, the man never had the chance to foresee the events that were about to occur.

Briefly, it crossed Oceta's mind to kill the man off right there and then. God knew she could do it, watching Jake in pain at this moment. But no, she wouldn't become one of them.

"Petrificus totallus."

A/N: oooh what will happen next? Review and I'll post another chapter! And just to clear if anyones confused, Jake Swindle was one of her old lovers, who she rsn away from, to Hogwarts. I decided to take a slight turn on the story. I will explain about the Oceta Waters Jake Swindle in the next chapter.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10 Waters Swindle, its all good

Lily Evans- Smart red-head whose' parents are kidnapped by the riddler

James Potter- In love with Lily, black hair, prankster, marauder

Oceta Waters- New girl

Veronique Leonine- Silver eyed girl Sirius likes

Sirius Black- grey-eyed boy who likes Veronique-marauder

Saffron Williams- sea-blue eyed girl, Cats twin

Cat Williams- Saffron's twin, Sea-blue eyes

Remus Lupin- sandy haired boy, werewolf, Marauder

Peter Pettigrew- watery blue-eyed marauder

A/N:

lassie1994: I was going to make her kill him, but I decided agenst it. Thanks!

RubeusHagrid34: Yup. They attacked during a quidditch game. Someone let them in. Very intresting and confusing, isn't it?

James looked back, glad to see Penny was right behind him. He then turned around and gulped.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Potter's boy, and Woods girl" spat the first one, obviously the stronger and the leader of the two.

The man looked back to the other one of the two. "This should be fun."

James and Penny stayed quiet.

"I wonder how you're parents will deal with the funeral for their only kids. We know them, you know?"

They again, refused to speak.

"Folks that can't mind their own businesses. They'll get themselves killed one day," commented the other lightly, purposely building on James' anger.

James bit his tongue.

"Very well then, if you won't talk…"

"Imper—"

James ducked hastily.

Penny, apparently losing her temper, yelled,

"Stupefy!"

The Death Eater easily dodged the attack.

"Stupe—" she tried again, but had to stop as one of them sped by her on the broom, pushing James as they brushed. He struggled to ensure he stayed in control of his broom. Penny easily dodged him, unlike James.

"That wasn't—"

"What?" said the Death Eater from behind him bluntly, "It was against the _rules?" _

"Ye—" James abruptly stopped. _If they didn't play by rules, then.._

James urged his broom upwards, flying above them. He turned halfway on his broom and pointed his wand at the man nearest him. "Frurnunculus!" he yelled, remembering the spell he pulled on Snape.

The man screamed in agony as boils popped out over every inch of his skin.

He flew up into the sky, chasing James, but James was faster. In the idle moments, he had rested.

James suddenly felt his course become wobbly. He looked down and found that his broom was swaying from side to side. He leaned left, but the broom swiveled right.

_That was not good, _he thought, peering down at the ground below. He turned around.

"Confringo!"

He missed, and the spell flew downwards to the ground. He saw a tree being engulfed in flames moments later where his spell had hit.

But a second later, his broom flipped upside down. He heard Penny gasped, who was occupied with the another death eater.

His feet slipped off the handle, but he held on with his hands. The man was laughing now, no longer enchanting his broom. He was also distracted.

James let go of his right hand—the hand with his wand. He steadied it.

"Stupefy!"

He watched as the man slumped over onto his broom, then as the broom began its decent to the ground. He didn't want to see the results.

And besides, he had other things to focus on—mainly the other Death Eater that was headed his way, seemingly to ditch Woods.

The man growled, his face contorted with anger. His face was red, eyes glaring daggers into every part of James' body.

He struggled to swing himself up onto the broom, but it was impossible if he wanted to keep his wand.

He looked down at the bottomless fall.

The man, seeing his victims helpless situation, slowly came closer.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled the Death Eater, sending James' wand flying into the air. Now, he edged even closer, circling the dangling boy tauntingly.

James felt his fingers glaze with sweat, and felt his hand slip slowly off the handle. He swung his now empty hand onto the broom, just in time as his left hand slipped away.

He swung left and right, but every time he got one hand on the broom, the other slipped off.

The man was now even closer, laughing madly in James' ear. James turned his head right, but the man was there. He whipped his head around the other way, but the man was there too.

He closed his eyes and shook his head violently, but the cackling never ceased.

Then, miraculously, the laughing stopped.

He opened his eyes, and nearly let go of his broom as the man's face was inches from his own.

"Scared?" he whispered in a low, menacing voice.

James watched as the man's lips formed silent words. And just as James wondered what was happnening, his broom began spinning uncontrollably. Like a horse trying to kick off its owner, the broom was doing similarly.

James screamed.

He felt his fingers lose it's hold. The outrageous swinging continued.

James closed his eyes, bravely preparing for the fall to come.

And as these thoughts ran by his mind, he barely noticed that the broom had stilled.

He cracked open one eye, and watched in amazement as the man sat frozen, wide-eyed in fear. James looked to the direction the man was looking at, and saw a streak of black fly by.

The thing knocked straight into the Death Eater and sent him spiraling to the ground.

Then, the thing, or rather, the person, handed him a long brown stick—his wand.

"It flew right into my hand!"

James cracked a smile and swung himself back onto the seat.

"Thanks Penny."

She nodded, and together, they dived down to help the others.

Lily pushed her food around her plate with her fork with one hand, and let her other hand prop her head upright.

She drew circles in the sauce, and aligned the vegetables into an arch around her meat. Then, she angrily mixed them all back to their original positions.

Lily sighed, sliding the plate away from her.

"Come on," Cat urged gently, picking up Lily's fork and handing it to her. "Eat a little."

Lily shook her head. "I'm not hungry." And as if cookies and pies of all sorts. She never gave them a second glance.

"Lily," Saffron began, her annoyance to prove her point, the desserts appeared, showcasing Lily's favourites—showing in her voice.

"No Saffron, Cat, I just don't want to eat," she said resolutely. She looked around. How could he have an appetite at a time like this.

True, it had been a few days since the attack on Hogwarts, but there were still countless empty spots at the four tables. A sign that many were still hurt and recuperating in the hospital wing. Thankfully, no lives were lost.

Lily still remembered the moment she walked into the despairing room, full of groaning students in pain. James, Remus, and Sirius had tried to prevent Lily, Oceta, Cat, Saffron and Veronique from entering, but they had insisted. Sirius and Jake had been one of the many hurt, and they wouldn't be stopped from seeing them.

She shuddered at the thought, even if it was warm in the room.

Sure, she had heard of the dreadful attacks happening around the wizarding world. She had read about the increasing numbers of attacks, the ripening confidence of the Death Eaters, and the intensifying forms of dark magic. But now, Lily truly understood that what you read and what you hear, isn't the same as what you see.

You never read about the constant ringing in your ears, you never know about the indescribable fear in your hearts; fear that you'll lose someone, fear that you'll lose yourself. You never hear about the panic such attacks cause, the true extent of seeing others being tortured or hurt before your very eyes.

Lily saw that the other day. In fact, all of them did. And it served as a vivid reminder that the world as they knew it was going to change. The Hogwarts that they had come to call has their haven, their home, was no longer as safe as it once was, because the world was becoming more and more dangerous.

This attack hit too close to home for safety.

Lily looked at her own table, counting the missing spots. There were eleven. Eleven people that she did not know. Eleven people that could have very well lost their lives.

She glanced at the other tables. Ravenclaw—thirteen. Hufflepuff—seven. Slytherin—two. And these were just the ones that were injured badly during the battle.

She looked up at the teachers table. All were present, and at that, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least all of them were safe.

Speaking to Dumbledore at that moment was a ministry official, although she couldn't place a name on him. There were just too many roaming about the school since the day of the attack.

Now, there were only three still left in the school—a great contrast to the twenty that arrived just after the Death Eaters left. They had lessened the numbers since they believed everything was now alright.

_Alright? _Lily thought, _nothing's alright._

That was just it though. In appearance, everything truly was alright. New enchantments had been placed to protect the school and the students, stronger and more difficult to penetrate than ever. Nobody doubted that these charms would fail—they had been placed by Dumbledore himself.

And there were no major, life threatening injuries. Aurors had been sent to investigate the people behind the attack. To the Ministy of Magic, everything was perfect. Peachy. Resolved. _Alright. _But to Lily—James—Cat—Sirius—Saffron —Veronique—Oceta—Jake and the rest of the student body, everything was _not _alright.

There was no longer happy chatter amongst the students during meals. There were no longer smiles and laughs. Instead, replacing this all, was pure unexhausted tension. A mouse running through the hall could make all the students jump in fear. A laugh could make them all cringe. Talking was only barely appropriate, more so, whispering.

Breakfast, lunch, dinner was now only a time to fill our stomachs. The halls were only to transport us from one lesson to another. Classes were only there to educate us. There was little socialization. Gossip was a thing of the past. Hobbies were a thing of the past as well. Now, it was merely a matter of the mandatory things.

But that wasn't the biggest change. The biggest change was that Quidditch, the beloved sport of wizards, had seemingly been snatched from them. It seemed as if the Death Eaters had taken away their game—their hope. No one dared return to the pitch.

On appearance, yes, everything was fine. But beneath it all, the battle was not over.

Lily suddenly felt a surge of anger. _Who were the Death Eaters to place this type of spell over us all? Who did they think they were? _she raged.

And in her rush of anger, Lily pushed out of her seat and climbed onto her table. The students' attentions stirred towards the redheaded girl leaping onto the dinner table, preparing to make a speech.

"I can't take this anymore," she declared immediately, flicking her wand to clear the contents off the tabletop area near her. "I just can't!"

She looked up, finding the whole hall looking at her curiously. But still, nobody dared to whisper to their friends. Not like they used to.

"Why aren't you whispering about me?!" she muttered unhappily. "Why aren't you laughing at this crazy girl, me, whose jumping on the tables and yelling at you all?"

They continued staring. Cat cleared her throat softly, causing Lily to look at her. She smiled supportingly, then pointed to her throat with her wand. Lily caught the drift, enhancing her voice to amplify.

As she did this, she caught the wide-eyed look off the many students—boys, girls, young, old, and even the teachers. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She felt like she could melt under their curious stares, turning into jello and sliding right back into her seat.

But just the thought of withstanding another day of this silence convinced her to continue.

"Umm," she began. "I just wanted to say something to the all of you."

She bit her lip and looked down, her heart lifting as she saw her friends nod at her encouragingly. Even Sirius, who had just been released the day before, was smiling happily.

Her confidence restored a little. "A few days ago, a heartbreaking event happened in our school. An incident that has surely changed you as much as it has changed me. Something that was so terrible that sometimes I feel as if it is a dream." She paused, thinking to herself, "we, the students of Hogwarts and the school itself, were attacked."

She began to sway from side to side, shifting her weight from one leg to another. She closed her eyes. "We've all read about attacks, we've all heard them, we've all felt them affect our ways in some form, but never, _never, _have we seen it with our own eyes. Never have we touched it with our own fingers. Never has it come to haunt us in front of our very own faces. I hope—no, I am sure—you feel similarly."

"I don't know whether to say this or not, but this will most likely not be our last time to encounter such," Lily said, stopping as she began to hear a reaction—gasps—from the crowd.

"But now we know," she reassured quickly. "Now we know what we must face. We no longer face the unknown. We are _prepared, _she said, her confidence continuously rising.

"Maybe we should think of this as a blessing instead of a curse. Nobody was killed. Nobody seriously hurt," she said, realizing this for the first time along with the rest of the people. "These Death Eaters—men and women who bring evil into our lives—aim to destroy us. But yet, they have done nothing but destroyed themselves, have they not? They are no longer human—but torturing, _killing _machines."

Suddenly, a chill seemed to set of the room, and many students began to look away. Why? Fear? Who knows.

"But we," Lily smiled, gesturing around the room, "we're still human. We can laugh. We can cry. We can love. And we can also hate."

The students looked up again, but many disbelievingly.

"We _can," _Lily insisted. "We truly can."

Lily was frantically trying to think of something to prove it to them when Saffron leaped onto the table beside her.

"I believe her," she said, smiling down at everyone. "The battle was just one of many. This is war, or it will be soon. We all know it."

Some nodded solemnly.

"But we have an advantage," said Cat, her calm voice projecting throughout the room. She climbed on her chair and onto the table as she spoke, taking the other side of Lily. "We have something to fight for."

Oceta smiled, thinking of Jake. He had fought for her. She had yet to talk to him about it since then though, but she planned on changing that soon. As soon as he got out of hospital wing.

Lily and Cat smiled.

And soon, a few students began to smile. And a few more. And a few more.

"We should be ashamed of ourselves," said Lily, her eyes cast downwards. "For the past few days, we let these despicable people take away what we held dear to us. Our smiles," she said, nodding appreciatively at the encouraging smiles.

Saffron continued, "Our friends." She linked hands with Lily, who in turn took Cats hand into her own.

"Our passionate and drama-filled teenage lives," joked Saffron.

"Quidditch!" yelled James and Sirius, giving each other a high five after they said it in synchrony.

"Books," shouted a Ravenclaw, standing up as he did.

"Jokes," said another timidly.

"Chess!"

"Games!"

"Pranks!" yelled James, raising his first in the air.

On and on the list went, with people speaking out for the first time in days. It was like releasing a heavy burden. And with each word said, a miracle began to occur.

For the first time in days, there was talk, there were smiles, there were laughs, and most importantly, tears.

"Love." Lily said simply, as the list slowed down. "Love."

"These are all things that makes us different," she continued, smiling and crying at the sight before her, with hundreds of students on their feet before her. "They're the reason we fight. Those people can take our lives from us, yes," she said quietly, the severity of the notion implied carefully, "but that's really all we should let them take away."

She threw her head back and laughed.

"As a wise person once told me, We can't let it stop us from living our lives. Or else then, they would win."

The hall erupted in applause. And the three girls jumped off the table.

_Now, _thought Lily, _everything's going to be alright. _She truly believed it this time.

The fact that Oceta was running out of the hall, oviously going to hospital wing was one of the happy sights. The bigger one was well…the cheering hall.

She was probably smiling so much to make up for all the days she _hadn't _been able to smile.

Who said it was a bad thing?

Oceta ran into hospital wing, sitting next to Jakes bed. "Oceta?" He mumbled weakly. She nodded "Jake?" She said smiling. He smiled at her.

"I haven't hurt this bad since in our 4th year when I fell off my broom onto your broom" Jake said smiling, while Oceta laughed

"I remember that. I tried helping you not to fall 50 feet down, but you fell so hard on your balls you fell off the broom… again." Oceta said, and Jake grinned "It was painful!" He exclaimed while Oceta laughed at him. "Those were good times" She said, suddenly serious.

Jake nodded

"Too bad it ended…" He muttered

"Ya…"

"Remember our first kiss?" Jake asked suddenly.

Oceta nodded

_Flashback:_

_It was pouring outside, and freezing. There, out on a patch of dry grass under a giant oak tree, laid a girl, looking 16 or 17. "Oceta! I'm sorry!" Jake said, running up to her and grabbing her arm. "No! I don't care about your apologize. I can't believe you did that to her!" Oceta yelled loudly, though the scream was dimmed down by lightning that was flashing and lighting up the sky._

_A wind blew, and her red hair swished around, as her bun came undone. "I know your sad but-"Jake start, but Oceta snorted. "Sad? Sad? Look at my hair!" Oceta yelled, referring to its color. "Oh… red hair. I keep forgetting your metamorphic." Jake said. "No shit." Oceta said harshly. "Just hear me out" Jake begged, but Oceta had nothing of it_

_"Fuck off" She snapped. It was rare for her to speak like this to anyone. "I'm so sorry! I swear she kissed me, I didn't! There is no one I would kiss except you." Jake said, his voice turning from rough to soft. "Prove it." Oceta said, not knowing what he meant. He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled away, Oceta was panting. It was good. Really good. "I love you, and I always will" Jake said, before turning and running off, leaving a speechless Oceta._

End of flashback.

Oceta nodded "I remember that. You said 'I will love you forever and always' or something like that" Oceta said, her hair turning a light brown, meaning she was in deep thought. "and I wasn't lying." Jake said. And her kissed her.

A/N: wow. This was awesome to write. I think this was the longest I have ever written. Review please? Pretty please with another chapter on top? Lol

REVIEW!!!!!

Hope you like it. Peace out.


	11. Chapter 11 Not ememys what happend!

Soon enough after their speech, life in Hogwarts began to resume its usual pace. Almost everybody was out of the hospital wing now—only two people remained, and so, a huge weight was lifted of everyone's shoulders.

The school began to pick up its normal hustle and bustle, the throng of constant chatter, the complaints about the unrelenting teachers and the dread of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s coming up.

Students who had been at the pitch excitedly told the thrilling story to their friends, beginning from the close match and the struggle for the snitch to the Death Eaters departing rapidly once they realized their numbers had begun to fall.

And nothing helped speed all of that along better than a little love in the air.

Lily sat on the astronomy tower, dangerously on the window still.

Lily Evans- Smart red-head whose' parents are kidnapped by the riddler

James Potter- In love with Lily, black hair, prankster, marauder

Oceta Waters- New girl, metamorphic person, usually dirty blonde hair. Or brown or red. Rarly pink… in love with Jake.

Veronique Leonine- Silver eyed girl Sirius likes

Sirius Black- grey-eyed boy who likes Veronique-marauder

Saffron Williams- sea-blue eyed girl, Cats twin

Cat Williams- Saffron's twin, Sea-blue eyes

Remus Lupin- sandy haired boy, werewolf, Marauder

Peter Pettigrew- watery blue-eyed marauder

Jake Swindle- black haired, blue eyed boy, in love with Oceta

A/N:

Review backs:

RubeusHagrid34: Thanks! It was really fun to write also.

Twilighted123: Thanks! If you thought it was cute, you might like this chapter…

She stared up at the stares, her red blanket tucked protectively around her. The cold breeze proved that winter was quickly approaching, even if it was only the middle of fall.

"Sirius.." she muttered, looking up at the stars "Wow, I never knew you had a liking to Sirius." She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw James. "I was talking about the star Sirius. Not Sirius black." Lily muttered, turning back at the stars. James walked forward and sat on the edge of the window sill. The sill was about 3 inches wide and 8 feel long. Lily thought it was a odd combination, but it was good.

"You shouldn't sit like that; you could fall off" Lily said, seeing James was sitting on the edge of the window sill, exactly like her. "I think you should say that to yourself too." James teased. Lily chuckled. "You like astromy, eh? Never saw you in the classes" Lily said "Or any for the matter" She added

"How would it look if they saw me being interested in the stars?"

"I think it would be better. Maybe you would be more liked by the teachers."

"But all the teachers already loooovvvee me"

Lily laughed. "Ya sure. And im a beach blonde in a hippy outfit." Lily said sarcasticly.

James laughed. "You take pride of teasing people, don't you?" James asked her.

Lily nodded. It got silent as they all looked at the stars.

_I wonder where they are now… are they in pain? Do they hate me?_ Lily thought, thinking of her parents. She had felt guilty about that, though the quidditch event got it off her mind for a while.

"They're fine Lily. We'll get them. I promise" Said a James.

She was shocked. "How'd you know I was thinking about them?"

"I have Lily senses" he joked.

Lily smiled. _He's not as bad as I thought he was…_ she thought

The loud ringing of her alarm reached her ears as she instinctively reached over to shut it off. Lily fell back onto her bed, letting herself drift back into sleep.

Just as her dream began to reappear, her alarm rang once again. Lily groaned. She got up and switched it off, slipping on her slippers while heading to her washroom.

_Her washroom, _she smiled. She loved the sound of that. Veronique and Saffron hated her for it. They still had to fight the rest of the girls in the dorm to get the washroom first where as Lily had one all to herself.

Shaking her head at the picture of her best friends fuming, she climbed into the shower. At first, ice cold water ran over her body causing her to shriek and jump back. Soon though, the water warmed to a much more suitable temperature. The now hot water slid down her skin as she felt her muscles relax. Closing her eyes, Lily faced the showerhead and let the water soak her long hair thoroughly. _God this felt good._

Once she was done, Lily reluctantly opened the shower door and stepped onto the mat neatly laid out. The cold outside air tingled against her skin as she pulled the towel around her tighter. Wiping her hands over the mirror, she cleared off some of the condensation. The image of herself was different then the one she had seen lately. A good night's sleep had done her well..

Lily shook her head, splattering water droplets all over the floor around her. Today was a good day and she wouldn't let a thought cloud her mind.

She took extra steps in preparing herself that morning. The usually five-minute-and-ready girl spent over an hour making herself up. For her hair, she curled it with an iron so that her natural curls were more tamed and well-behaved. Then, she styled it into a low French twist, letting it hang over onto her left shoulder. But Lily was still Lily though, and she was still the girl who hated the very thought of make up. Although just to spite the figure her mother represented, she lined her eyes with khaki-grey and added mascara to her lashes. The colour made her almond shaped eyes stand out looking more exquisite than ever. With a little bit of colourless lip-gloss, her visage was ready. There was no need for blush Lily was certain, because her face flushed naturally all the time.

With the towel wrapped around her, she went to her closet to search for something to wear. Since today was the weekend, she wasn't obliged to wear the formal school uniform. Instead, she chose a pair of dark blue Seven jeans that hugged her legs and a white baby doll shirt with puffy sleeves. She paired that with a large black belt buckled high on her torso and black shoes with small heels.

As she sat in front of her wardrobe mirror, she pulled open a cupboard, picked out a thick black headband and placed in on her head, careful to leave her sideswept bangs in front. Lastly, the ever practical Lily rummaged through her closet and found a black knit sweater to carry around. She was finally ready.

She walked down the wooden stairs with her heels clicking at each step she made. Surprisingly, she found James sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. Mustering up all the strength she could find, she strode over to his place and sat beside him. James glanced up from the book and quickly returned his gaze back down. Then, as if something had struck him, he looked up again.

"How about we try being friends?"

"Not enemys."

"Fine," sighed James dramatically, causing a smile to appear on the face of the girl in front of him. "How about we try and not be enemies, Lily?"

"I don't know how well that would turn out," she answered truthfully. Alarms were ringing in her head.

His smile faltered and he looked down sadly. Lily watched this and felt incredibly guilty. _Change!, _Lily reminded herself.

Her gaze returned to the boy sitting beside her, disheartened and unhappy and she quietly confessed, "But I think we could definitely give it a try."

She laughed as his head popped up, his grin seemingly as big as could be. "Besides," she added, "I'm sure we could give our friends' ears a break."

"You mean the whole schools' ears," he quipped.

Lily smiled brightly.

"Would you like to go to breakfast with me Potte-," she paused and looked up in embarrassment, "James? I'm sure it would shock Sirius so bad he would pee himself."

James' eyes twinkled with mirth and he chuckled. It would have been a sight to see and he was sure it would happen to. If not just for the fact that Lily and James weren't yelling at each other, but for the fact that James was progressing. But no, James had something he had to do.

"No, you go ahead. I have to get the quidditch tryout notice posted before breakfast."

She nodded and headed out. James couldn't help but let his eyes travel over her body. _So much for getting over her. _Right before exiting, she turned and reminded him that tonight they were having a head's meeting at 8. _Still the same old responsible Lily, _James shook his head but couldn't help the smile appearing on his face

When Lily had entered the great hall for breakfast, she had found it was already full of people. Many turned their heads at Lily, mostly boys, as she walked towards her group of friends.

Oceta noticed the attention her friend was getting and beamed. "Lils, you look great!"

Even Sirius, Peter and Remus noticed – too had she was Prongs' girl. They nodded altogether. Instead of gushing her thanks, Lily simply stood there with crossed arms and a disbelieving look plastered on her face. Sure she didn't usually wear make up, but she hadn't put that much on! She sat down and huffed.

The girl beside of her snorted, "Surely you noticed that half the guys in this room stared when you entered."

"Always the drama queen V."

Oceta rolled her eyes and pleaded, "Saffron, please tell this girl she really does look beautiful today." Lily had to roll her eyes at this compliment although she smiled anyways.

"You really do look gorgeous today Lils, I think a good night sleep did the trick."

"Well, I haven't slept as well as last night for over almost a month," Lily admitted slowly. She had to do this more often.

"And do I see mascara on?" Cat teased.

"Don't even bother. I'm not putting it on for James," she added when Sirius swallowed quickly preparing to comment.

Suddenly, James slipped in beside Peter and greeted cheerfully, "Hey guys, hey Lily."

They all nodded and then all heads snapped to Lily who was nodding as well.

"What have you done with the real Lily!" declared Saffron out of the blue. Lily would never have consented to James calling her by her first name.

"Oh, quit it Saff! We've decided to not be enemies," she stated proudly.

"No, you've decided to stop being enemies," remarked Peter jokingly.

"Whatever."

Everyone looked at Lily with raised brows as if waiting for her to break out laughing and then verbally lashing James.

"Stop staring at me like that," she demanded feeling a little scared. "I'm serious guys," she added once she noticed they had in fact, not stopped.

In one second or less, five girls could be seen rushing out of the room; one being dragged behind the two.

They boys burst out laughing and Remus leaned across the table to high five James. He whispered, "I see the whole stop annoying her and deflating your ego thing has worked. Just don't ever tell Sirius I was the one who suggested it."

James and Remus both turned and looked at the black haired boy staring at the door in disbelief. He may not be pissing in his pants, but this was still funny enough. Sirius Black, for the first time in his life, was speechless.

_How did this happen! _thought Sirius. Unbeknownst that was exactly what Saffron, Cat, Oceta and Veronique thinking

A/N: Sorry its so short. I ahd a half-day of school and thought you all would like 2 chapters in 2 days! Yippy!

I was going to put Jake in this chapter, but hes in hospital wing… I might let him out next chapter.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Scarlet, Gold, Maranders?

Lily stood next to James, looking out at the lake. They were looking at a message from the Riddler she had gotten.

_Dear Red,_

_I've got your parents, yes I do,_

_Now I am out to get you too._

_Threw the meadows and through the plains,_

_I will get you and your James._

_From,_

_The Riddler._

This letter had clearly pissed Lily off, "Why does everyone call me Red? And why'd he say 'My James?' I know I have been hanging out with you, but that's not the point!" Lily exclaimed after James read the letter out loud. James had to hold back a chuckle at the 'Your James' part, though when Lily huffed, he grinned sheepishly. It was true, Lily had been spending loads of time with James, since Cat and Saffron was gone for the week because they had to attend a funeral of their favorite cousin, Maggie. Veronique had been spending her time with her new boyfriend, Josh, while Oceta had been spending time with Jake, who had finally been let out of Hospital Wing. So Lily had turned to the Marauders' for entertainment.

Siruis had a new habit of calling her 'Red' or 'Redhead' because of her flaming hair. Peter called her 'Evans' as usual , though he was the only one now in the group who did, and Remus called her… well.. 'Lily' as he always had, since they have always been friends.

The week had been good, though Saffron and Cat wouldn't be back till Tuesday since they had to fly [on brooms to Australia. So Lily was forced to talk to the Maunders for a week and 2 days. The Twins had left after talking to Lily about becoming not-enemy's with James.

_Lily was shoved into her room, landing on her bed. 3 exited girls stood infront of her, when the black-haired girl said "Lily Isabelle Evans, what is going on?" "Chill Veronique, were just not going to be enemy's anymore." Lily said calmly. Saffron shook her head "Why though? You have hated each other for… forever!" Cat glared at Saffron for a moment and said, calmly "Lily, why did you become friends? Saff's right, you have hated each other forever, now all of a sudden your friends?" Lily shook her head, "Were not friends, though were not enemy's." Saffrons eyes got wide "You like him, don't you? YOU LIKE HIM!" She practically screamed. Veronique hit her in the back of the head. "I do NOT like him. I don't hate him either." Lily said, getting slightly annoyed. "You so do-" Saffron began to say when Cat covered her mouth "We've got to go pack to the funeral… bye" Cats said and rushed Saffron out of the room. Veronique looked at Lily and said "I got to meet Josh. Good-bye" She said, her French accent soft, and she turned and left._

"What are you grinning at? Nothing is funny!" Lily sparked at James, who quickly stopped smiling. "Nothing, you just seem to hate the name Red, Red" James said, sarcastic on the part when he called her Red. She couldn't help but smiled.

"Whatever, Black." She said, referring to his hair. "Hey, no racist remarks for you" James said. Lily rolled her eyes and said "oh, don't pull a McGonagall on me. I already had detention for calling Sirius 'Black' before and her thinking it was a racist name" James laughed. "Speaking of Sirius, I have to go meet him. See you at dinner." James said and left. It was so different this year; Sirius and James had not pulled any pranks and james had not yet annoyed or asked Lily out… something was up. Lily knew…..

Lily walked into the great hall with Veronique, who was attached to her good-looking boyfriend, Josh Halfpenny. They sat down by the Maunders, and Lily noticed the glare Sirius was giving Josh. She couldn't blame the,, she had been glaring at them while they fed each other food. "Sickening..." James whispered to her. She nodded in agreement.

When Lily began talking to Veronique, who looked slightly disappointed when Josh went to his own table [Ravenclaw, James began talking to Sirius "Now?" "No." "now?" "No." "Now?" "no" "Now." "Now." Was there discussion. When James said the 'Now' there was a bang and scarlet and gold banners came down over all the Slytherin, Hufflepuff and all but one Ravenclaw banner. They had left one Ravenclaw banner up because they knew Veronique would kill them for dissing her boyfriends house. There was a big "ROWR!" sound and there were pictures of lions on the banners dancing. James waved his wand and the Slytherins cloths turned scarlet and gold, saying "Gryffindor it better than Slytherin!" on every one of them, including the cloths in the closet.

The hall bursted out laughing and cheering, except the Slytherins who glared at them, even Lily was laughing. Veronique seemed happy with the 1 Ravenclaw banner, and was grinning too.

It was all good. For now.

A/N: Sorry it is SOOOOOOOOO short, but I felt like being lazy and posting a short one. I might post another one, but its short because I have major writers block. Do you want to go to Hogwarts? Well join http://z11. go on it all day, I'm pennywoods on there, because its Penny's account so when im in the chat box I say I'm penny [she doesn't like that! but if you ever want to chat and go to Hogwarts, join there its my favorite site! More chapters later!


	13. Chapter 13 The First Detention

_The First Detention_

**Chapter Thirteen- The First Detention**

* * *

**--**

Eventually, Lily looked at her watch and gasped. She got up- carefully, so as to not fall into the lake- and looked to James. He sighed and got up as well. They said their goodbyes and began to walk to McGonagall's office. When they reached it, they were surprised to see it in complete disarray. McGonagall was sitting behind a cluttered desk and she beckoned them in and explained.

"Peeves somehow got in and decided to have fun. I would like you two to clean it up. Or at least put it in as much order as you can. If you find anything that is really important, just put the files aside and I'll figure them out later. Goodbye!" McGonagall got up and walked out her door. "Oh, by the way, no wands." She nodded and left. Lily and James groaned but, nevertheless, got to work. They started by picking everything off the floor and putting it in piles where they figured they would go. Then James set to cleaning the chalkboard of the offensive writing Peeves had written.

Lily couldn't believe she had gotten a detention for something like calling Sirius "Black". She thought it was dumb, ridiculas, Stupid!

James had gotten detention for the prank he had pulled. He guessed McGonagall put Lily and him together since she was a neat freak and he would annoy her and make her promote him too clean better. Either way, he didn't mind. Looked over at Lily, deciding too make a small talk too pass the 2 hours.

"So, how is your family?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. James noticed this and mentally slapped himself and reminded his memory to _never_ bring it up again.

"Well apart from the fact that my only sister has called me by nothing other than 'freak' for the past seven years and she hates me, and my parents are kidnapped, it really isn't that bad!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said James.

"She's just jealous that I got in to Hogwarts and she didn't. We used to be close, very close- best friends even- but after the letter-" She slammed a book down on the desk fiercely and James got the picture.

"Ah," he said, and turned to place the books in his arms on the desk. He didn't ask what she thought of her parents. The last thing he wanted was too have her cry. He wouldn't be able too handle it, and he never had been able too. Crying just wasn't his thing.

In only a few seconds, James managed to drop a heavy tome on the edge of the bucket of soapy water. Consequentially, it tipped over and James slipped on the soap suds. Lily, who was walking over to place other books on the desk, also happened to slip on the water. She fell into James, and they fell to the ground together. James landed with a hard thump on his back and another as Lily fell on top of him. He lay there, with one arm out at his side and another around her waist.

He groaned even as Lily made the same sound. When she realized on who she was lying on, she began to get up hastily. Not _exactly_ accidentally she placed her elbow in his stomach and pushed herself up. James curled forward in pain and Lily lost her balance again. She was flung forward, landing with another thump on his chest, her head on the side of his.

She tried to lift herself up off James again, but her hand slipped on a spot of water. Lily's head fell forward, stopping her forward motion with her hand again within inches of James's face.

James was terribly tempted to shift a bit and kiss her. He did not, though, and shifted away from her. (He did however enjoy watching Lily's face become red.)

He slowly sat up, allowing Lily to remove herself from him.

"Sorry, Lily, the stupid bucket tipped the book over-" James stopped, and shook his head. "I mean, 'the book tipped the bucket over.'"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, and to his utter amazement, she began to chuckle. At the amazed look on James's face, she started laughing. James still looked amazed but slowly began to grin and then started laughing along. After a few moments of laughter, James stood up and brought Lily with him. She turned and stepped forward into the puddle of water, and she began to slip. James caught her and turned her around.

"Be careful, we wouldn't want to fall again!" said James, still chuckling. He enjoyed the feeling of Lily in his arms, and wished that he could do it whenever he wanted. Lily chuckled again but stopped when she looked up into James's hazel eyes. James felt a funny look come over to his face as he looked into her bright green eyes; he thought he saw a similar one on her own face.

Without much thought, he leaned slightly forward, and put his lips on Lily's.

James brought his lips off her quickly and looked over her face. He removed his hands off her waist and stepped back.

A look of surprise was all that could be read on her face and then another emotion took over; one that was quite the opposite of what James would have wanted. Anger.

Three seconds later a red handprint was growing on James's left cheek, and he shook his head slightly. He looked back at Lily and her face was a mixture of emotion: anger, embarrassment, and confusion. He shook his head again, as if to shake the handprint from his cheek and walked around Lily. From the corner of his eye, he saw her stand still for a few moments, and then she got back to removing books from the shelf.

James knelt down on the floor and pressed his fist to his forehead. He looked down at all the water, and swore softly. He pulled his robe from his body, threw it across the room (his Head Boy badge clinked as it hit something) and then reached into the bucket. He grabbed the soggy rag and started to clean the floor, wondering if he could possibly get any stupider.

--

--

--

Lily was surprised to say the least when they had slipped and fallen. That that was no match to her surprise when he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss; a kiss that Lily never thought could have come from someone like James. It was also incredibly confusing. How could someone who wanted to be with her as much as he did, kiss her with that much control and sweetness? Maybe he really did like her, not just want her because she had put up a fight and if he got with her it would be proof that he could get anything he wanted. She looked out McGonagall's office window, completely confused.

She realized that she had judged him without really knowing him.

She pressed a hand to her forehead. She rested her head against the window when she realized that she wondering if James could possibly kiss her like that again.She shook her head, and turned away from the window and back toward the work she needed to do. She grabbed another stack of books and removed them to McGonagall's desk. She didn't talk to James except to ask for the rag so that she could clean the bookshelf. He simply shook his head and said that he would take care of it himself. Lily nodded and turned away from him and started on another part of McGonagall's office.

--

Two hours after the sweet kiss, McGonagall walked back in.

She stopped in amazement. The floor was shining, the chalkboard clean, the books not dusty.

"Well, I'm surprised," she said, quite honestly. "It looks even better than before Peeves ruined it. Well done." James and Lily smiled shakily. "You may go up to your dormitories, I can finish the rest. Thank you."

As James and Lily walked out of the office, McGonagall called back to them. "Maybe you can clean the Transfiguration classroom on… let's say Wednesday?" she suggested. The two seventh years smiled and nodded, knowing that it was more of a demand then a suggestion. Before they left the room, McGonagall called out to James.

"Potter? What happened to your face?" The corners of McGonagall's mouth turned up and James merely smiled and shrugged with mock bewilderment and walked away. Lily looked sheepish and wished McGonagall a "good night." James and Lily both, thought they swore that they had been hearing things, thought they had heard their Head of House laugh. They walked silently to the Heads' tower. At the entrance to the portrait hole, the old wizard in the portrait was snoring loudly. James threw him a contemptuous look and turned to Lily.

"Lily?" he asked, tentatively. She slowly looked up at him. "I'm sorry for what I did back there. My, uh, emotions got the better of me. Got carried away, you know?" he explained with a slight smile. Lily nodded and her face was stoic and unemotional. She said the password loudly to the Old Man. He didn't move. Lily said it louder. Then James knocked on the painting. The Old Man woke up, and looked around.

"Whatever do you want?" he asked groggily.

"We want to get into our dormitories, so '_poltergeist' _and open up!" said James heatedly.

The Old Man swung open, grumbling as he did so, and James and Lily stepped into the common room. The pair walked down the hallway and at Lily's door said goodnight. James had just opened his door when Lily called back to him.

"James? I'm sorry for slapping you, so hard at least." She walked into her room and gently closed the door.

James smiled and flopped down on his bed, remembering the feel of Lily's lips on his and the strange look in her eyes before she slapped him with more vigor then she had ever done so.

He wondered if that symbolized something... and he hoped like hell that it did.

He hoped with his heart that by the end of the year, Lily Evans parents would be free again, and she would be happy again and _his_

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted since March I think it was. I forgot about it. I have another story up now, its For Twilight. Read that one too pleasseee

I will update in about 1 or two weeks. It may be long, but its better than 4 months!

This chap. Probably surprised you, eh? Lol. Hope you enjoyed it.

If I get 3 reviews I'll post in 2 weeks.

Five reviews in a week.

7 in 5 days.

And 10 in 2 days (Tuesday)

YAYYYY


	14. Chapter 14: Discussions of the Detention

Lily walked through silent hallways to the Owlery

Lily walked through silent hallways to the Owlery. She wanted to post a letter to her sister telling about her first few weeks of school. She would care, but she imagined it as her mother. Not like In her letter she made sure to mention her horror of having to work along side a stuck-up, arrogant, persistent boy who she despised for so many years. When she reached the Owlery, she had to bite back a groan when she saw the black-haired menace that she had written about.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lily, surprising Potter. He turned around and smiled.

"Am I not allowed to mail a letter to my parents?" he asked, stroking the owl on his arm which had James's letter on its leg and looked ready to fly.

"Oh. You should let that owl go before he bites your finger; though maybe that's a good thing," Lily said with annoyance.

James smiled once again and released the owl into the dusk. Lily walked to her right and looked for an owl. A pretty brown one turned its head and hooted. Lily smiled and held up her arm to the owl. The brown swooped down and lighted atop Lily's wool jacket sleeve.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" asked James. Lily walked to a window attaching the letter as she went. She threw a look to James and responded.

"'Am I not allowed to mail a letter to my sister?'" mimicked Lily.

"What are you writing about? The newest essay we have due in three weeks?" asked James, ignoring her verbal jab.

"If you're going to make a snappy retort as least try to make it truthful; we don't have a current essay due in three weeks." James flushed slightly. "And no, I am not writing about essays; I didn't even mention one. I was merely writing about Hogwarts and how I am stuck with an arrogant, self-centered, annoying, persistent boy as the one who I have to do my work with." She gave him a meaningful look and he gave an angered smile.

"Do you really think I'm that bad?" he asked as he started to walk to the door.

"Well, you can't deny that those adjectives describe you quite well most of the time," retorted Lily.

"'Most of the time?' What am I the rest of the time then?" asked James with a slight bit of cockiness in his voice. Lily groaned and continued to walk. "I also don't think that that is quite fair as I just wrote about how wonderful you are: so brave, _respectful, law-abiding_..." James smiled at another groan from the female Gryffindor, and followed her quietly.

When they reached Professor McGonagall's office she led them to the Transfiguration classroom. She left them there to clean the entire classroom without magic and without any help again. James and Lily worked in silence, for the most part, only talking to ask for a rag or for help moving a desk.

--

In three hours, McGonagall returned to a much better looking classroom. The floors were once again clean and the shelves dusted. She smiled and told them she would see them tomorrow. James and Lily decided to do their rounds now before returning to the dormitories. It was after ten, so the rounds were pretty uneventful. Lily managed to stumble up the stairs a few times as she was so tired. James just put out an arm to steady her and she just nodded in thanks, not caring at who stopped her fall.

Lily had to admit that things had been a bit awkward since James had kissed her. The few conversations that were spoken between them, including the one in the Owlery, were a bit tense as well. Part of Lily even enjoyed the fact that James was silent more often.

She also noticed that James seemed to be a bit different… he looked almost nervous as he ran his hand through his hair- she was surprised to find that he actually could be nervous- and his smart comments were kept to a minimum.

The two Heads said very tired 'goodnights' at their bedroom doors and fell into their beds as soon as they were undressed.

--

The next day was Monday and the Marauders were talking over breakfast about something Lily was sure she was going to disapprove of, though she could not hear them. Saffron and Cat, who had came back the day before the kiss, had persuaded and begged Lily to sit with the Marauders and, in fear of her ears falling off, Lily had consented. She had thrown up her hands and sat down next to Samuel and Monica, two first years, who were sitting side-by-side next to James. They were enjoying their time at Hogwarts thoroughly and couldn't begin to express their enjoyment.

Sam and Monica smiled and ran off to the library to do some work before classes. "Now look at what you've done!" said James, wearing and expression of mock surprise. "You've made them become book-aholics! Now they're running off to the library at every chance they can get." He glared at Lily with a look of mock disappointment and resentment, but Lily, even though she had caught the look of mockery, slapped him hard on the arm and walked away, her book-bag over her shoulder. Sirius looked at James.

"Why do you do stupid things like that?" he asked, looking confused.

"You _do_ want her to like you, do you not?" Remus threw in, holding back a smile.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think she would go that weird over that! I wasn't even being serious!" said James, rubbing his arm.

"And please, don't even become Sirius. We wouldn't be able to survive," put in Veronique.

"Darling Veronique, there is only one of me; there will only ever be one of me," informed Sirius, his hands flat on the table as he leaned forward slightly to Veronique, only too be slapped in the arm by Saffron.

"Thank Merlin for that," she said, smiling. Sirius grinned, and went back to eating.

After breakfast the seventh years walked away and went to their first class, which was Potions with Professor Slughorn. Once again, he praised Lily rightly in her wonderful ability at Potions. James commented to her about this, but she just threw him a dirty look and he continued to make the very difficult Amortenia potion. _Tried_ to make his Amortentia potion, anyway.

Their next class was Transfiguration, which James and Sirius did wonderful in considering they had managed to turn themselves into a stag and a black dog, earning them the names "Prongs" and "Padfoot" by the other Marauders. McGonagall complimented the two after class, which was not exactly something she did often. The boys made the most of it, and bowed deeply to her. She merely raised an eyebrow and turned back to her desk.

--

"James, what did you do to Lily during detention?" Remus asked, as three of the Marauders walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "She's been a bit weird lately."

"Yeah, I would say colder than usual, but there are times when she seems to be nicer," put in Sirius, setting his bag onto the floor. He winked to a passing blonde. She giggled, and kept on walking past.

James rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. "I've noticed that too. Well... during the first one, I dropped a book on a bucket and the bucket tipped over. Then I slipped on the water, and Lily did, too. We fell together, her on top of me 'cause I didn't want her hurt. Then when we got up, I- well I-"

"Oh no! Please don't tell me that you did what I'm thinking that you did!" cried Sirius. He looked to James expectantly. James nodded sheepishly.

"You kissed her!?" he said quite loudly. A few people turned to stare at his raised voice but turned back to their own conversations. After all, a Marauder kissing a girl wasn't that big of a newflash.

"Well, yeah. There was this.. I don't know, this look in her eyes and I just had to! You'll understand one day when you really fall in love, Sirius, not just go around snogging any girl. And anyway, since then, the detentions have just been awkward." Sirius glared at James, but at that moment the door opened and everyone walked in.

--

Later that night, James and Lily walked down to McGonagall's office again and this time, they were sent to clean up the Potions classroom. Some first year must've made a pretty bad mess; either that or Slughorn was just being lazy in telling the kids to clean up after his last class. James thought it was the last because there were quite a few chunks of uncut potions ingredients littering the floor.

James and Lily once again worked in near silence for a while, washing desks, shelves and the floors. Finally, James worked up enough courage to talk to Lily.

"Hey, um, Evans?" he asked, tentatively. She looked quickly to him, but turned back to the desk she was cleaning. "I'm sorry for making you so mad. I just… I just don't know what-"

"Potter, stop!" said Lily, rinsing out her rag. "I've heard this and I don't need to hear it again. What's done is done and it can't be undone so just stop dwelling on it."

"Except I can't!" said James. He immediately regretted it and smacked his wet hand against forehead. Lily looked as if she wanted to do the same thing, except to James, not herself. "I'm sorry! That just kinda came out!" James shook his head again and went back to scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain on the floor with a great amount of vitality.

Lily continued cleaning, feeling a mixture of emotions: Dislike at James for his Marauder-ing ways; amusement at this side she had never seen before, that ever-present confusion at him, and unfortunately for her, a bit of liking at James's sudden sweet manner. She shook her head and told herself that she would have to go up to the girl's dormitory and talk to Veronique, who had experience in guys.

--

And that was what she did, or tried to anyway. She changed into her nightgown and put on her robe and walked down the hall to the common room of the Gryffindors. She was pleased and surprised to find Veronique in the common room. But she wasn't alone. She looked very comfortable leaning against Josh as they sat together on the couch in front of the fire. Lily smiled and walked back to her own common room. She was disappointed that her friend was occupied. But she vowed to herself that she would talk to Veronique later.

**Sorry for the late update. I've been up north for the past 14 days, and haven't had connection. This is fairly shortish longish. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Crash & Burn

Hope you enjoy

**Hope you enjoy! I had complacationes writing this chapter, so Penny wrote most of it. I credit her. Yay!**

**--**

The next night, Lily walked back down the hallway, leaving James doing some History of Magic homework on the couch in front of the hearth. Veronique was sitting by the fire by herself, which was a first.

"V?" Lily asked into the quiet room. Veronique jumped slightly and turned around.

"Well, Lily, haven't seen you here in awhile. Come, sit down." She patted the seat next to her and Lily obeyed, sitting cross-legged facing Veronique on the couch. "Are you all right?" Lily looked up in mild surprise. "There would be no other reason that you would come to me at this time of night, unless you had a boy problem that you needed to talk about," said Veronique in answer to Lily's stare. Lily looked back down and nodded sheepishly. "All right, tell me!" she said, playfully punching Lily's leg.

"Well, it's about Pot- er... James." Veronique nodded knowingly and Lily continued. "Well, I guess it would help to start from the beginning. Remember when we were all sitting by the lake and then James and I had to leave to go to detention?" She again only nodded. "Well, during detention, something happened. We both slipped on some water that James had spilt and fell. I kind of landed on top of him. Then, I started laughing because, I mean- it was rather funny when it happened and he was stumbling over his words. Then, James helped me stand up and, well, he..."

"Oh no! Please don't tell me that he did what I'm thinking that he did!" asked, unknowingly mimicking Sirius' response from a day earlier. Lily looked up at her pretty friend and Nikeia stared.

"He _kissed_ you?"

All Lily could do was nod.

"Oh, wholly shit!" declared Veroniqe, flopping back against the couch. She feared that Lily would start to blurt out angry words but, then again, for some reason she knew that Lily wasn't going to.

"And now, I'm just so confused," she said meekly.

Veronique looked kindly at her friend, urging her to continue.

"He seems like his changed. He's… a bit more mature, maybe? And that kiss wasn't anything near to what I thought it would have been like. It was a sweet kiss. Nothing too forceful or long; just gentle. I mean, if he really wanted to get with me just because he couldn't, he wouldn't have kissed me like that, would he?"

Her friend just shrugged, but gestured for Lily to continue.

"And…I'm just so confused about him. I want to give him a chance, but at the same time, I worry that if I do, he'll go all cocky again and be the person I've watched him become. Or at least, the person he was last year. And…" she paused, and started picking at fluff coming from a hole in the couch. "I'm not exactly sure if I don't want that kiss to happen again," she finished meekly. Veronique was silent for a while, watching as her friend picked at the fluff.

"Lils? Do you have feelings for James?" she asked, softly and tentatively. It was Lily's turn to stare.

"I don't know. I might. And I guess I just want to say I'm sorry to him. For not giving him a chance before, you know? Maybe if I had, he wouldn't have acted like he did. Does that make sense?" Lily asked, turning from staring at the dying embers in the fire to look at Veronique.

V raised an eyebrow, confused. "Well, it kind of makes sense. It's an interesting situation, so I don't quite know what to say," she chuckled. Lily smiled meekly back. "I mean, I think all of us just had this idea that you would get fed up with his constant asking you out and throw your arms around him and snog him silly. And then you'd be the happiest couple in Hogwarts, prancing about on clouds!"

"Oh, gee, thanks a lot!" cried Lily, pulling the throw pillow from behind her back and hitting Veronique with it. The black-haired girl laughed, and grabbed the pillow. She whipped it out of Lily's hands, and hit the redhead with it.

Lily laughed, and held up her hands in surrender. "All right, all right!" She sobered. "But, what should I do about him? About all this?"

"Well," started Veronique, "James is probably still up, why don't you go tell him what you just told me?"

Lily looked to her friend and raised an eyebrow, but not in a mocking way; it merely said, 'are you sure?' "But… what if he gets cocky again? He's been different lately and I… I don't really want that to go away."

"That's a chance you'll have to take. It's not like you don't have practice with the old immature James," laughed V.

Lily rolled her eyes, but laughed. "That's true."

"I know it is." The black-haired girl smiled cockily; Lily was reminded of Sirius. "All right, I'm tired; I've written two essays and I am ready for bed. Good night," said Veronique, rising and hugging Lily. She walked away.

--

Lily walked back along the hallway, and sighed as she reached the common room. She went to see if James was still up. He in fact wasn't, as he was lying lopsidedly on the couch, asleep.

Lily smiled gently at his peaceful face, and admitted that he really was quite handsome. She had always been too taken with his troublemaking to realize it. His current childish look made her chuckle as she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, and laid it gently on him. James started as the blanket settled upon him and opened his eyes.

"Evans?" he asked his voice rather groggy; apparently he had just fallen asleep. "What are doing down here this late?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question, but I see you're doing homework," she said, looking down at the spilled bottle of ink on the carpet and parchment. "Or were anyway."

"Oh," said James, shifting under the blanket slightly to pick up the bottle and remove the spilled contents of the bottle from the navy carpet with his wand, "Yeah, I guess I just dosed off for a bit."

Lily smiled and sat down. She looked at the essay. "NEWT History of Magic. Yeah, I was pretty tempted to fall asleep during that, too."

"What's this? Lily Evans wants to fall asleep while doing homework?" asked James, putting a hand to his forehead in a mock-faint and falling back against the couch arm.

Lily tried looked at him sternly, but her smile escaped. "Ha ha. Yes, Lily Evans, too, gets tired during History of Magic."

"Which is why your pen is always moving at the speed of light during class?" stated James, a questing sound to his voice.

"Well, someone's got to take notes for the sake of the ghost."

James laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But, back to before, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Oh, I just went to ask Veronique a question. She was in the common room, thankfully, so we talked for awhile," said Lily.

James nodded, and he tried to surreptitiously rub his eyes. Lily pretended not to notice. It was nearly midnight, and that essay had been _very_ boring to write. "I went to talk to her about you, actually."

James's head snapped up and he looked at Lily. She noticed that, even though he had been surprised, his eyes were slightly closed from the drowsiness.

"Well, after it all, I realized that I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry'. I guess I've been pretty mean to you over the past years and my accusations were rather falsely grounded." She held up her hand to stop James from commenting. "No, James, let me talk, please. I _was_ being stupid; I had only allowed myself to see the side of you that you let show. I didn't bother to look any further, to really get to know you before I judged you. I saw you do one bad thing, and I figured that _all_ the things you did would be like that. And I am also sorry for what I said in the Owlery a few days ago. Those words were wrong, just like all the others, and I am sorry," she finished, looking at James's face, which reflected the orange of the dying embers causing his eyes to look a deep color.

"Lily, I had already forgiven you; you had no need to ask so."

"But, James, I _did_. If I didn't say it to you, I never would've allowed myself to relax, because then I would know 'James doesn't know I am sorry. He just believes it of me because he is like that.'"

"Lily, stop," said James, moving closer to her. "You're making me blush with all this." He smiled at her, and she wondered when his smile had gotten so sweet. "I appreciate it greatly, thank you for forgiving me. I probably don't deserve it, but thank you very much." He reached out and grabbed Lily's hand, holding it gently. For a while they remained like that. Finally, James rose and Lily followed his lead. They walked to their bedroom doors, and James said good night at Lily's door. She bit her lip gently, and then, reaching up on her tiptoes slightly, kissed his cheek softly. She whispered, "Thank you," and turned and went back to her room. James's face broke into a smile and he once again flopped down on his bed, knowing that Lily had no idea how it felt to hear Lily forgive him and the words of a pleasant conversation pass between them.

**Hoped you liked that. Penny helped with most of it, since I am terrible at relationships. Two updates in two days, all written at night. Thanks for the review, but I hope too get more than one each! Come on, I know you all can do better! And my soccer coach is so STUPID. He is like a hippy; he told me I was too much in the game and should just have fun. I am a very serious person and not being serious is not that fun .**

**Ah well, more later. Review!**


End file.
